Military Operations
List of different operations made by major countries in Alternate Europe. This article includes the successful and failed strategies on both sides. Empire The Dacian War (September 24, 1924) Background At that time, the Empire is fighting a two-front war, bogged down in the war that is turning into a stalemate. Since its power is being drained, it provides an irresistible opportunity for neighbors with territorial disputes with the Empire.Manga Chapter 12 September 24th, 1924, the Grand Duchy of Dacia declares war on the Empire and mobilizes about 600,000 troops. The Imperial Border Guards retreats from the border and 17th Army among the reserved forces of the Eastern Army, 7th Air Fleet, and 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion are to take part in the Dacian War. Phase One - Decapitation Strike of 203rd As the vanguard, 203rd Mage Battalion under leadership of Tanya von Degurechaff contacts and attacks the vanguard of Dacian army, which consists of 3 infantry divisions, causing massive chaos to it. Later, 203rd finds the Dacian main headquarter of the invading forces and destroys it successfully. Phase Two - Night Aerial Urban Raid After destroying the headquarter and capturing the highest-ranking commander here, Maj. von Degurechaff decides to proceed unhindered towards their capital. With nonexistent air defense in Dacian capital, 203rd succeeds to control airspace above the outskirts of the capital of Dacia Grand Duchy. Following regulation of international law, Major Tanya von Degurechaff aims for military facility, Carberius Arms Foundry of Dacia. Warning for evacuation is issued through open channel according to international wartime era law, giving the employees in factory thirty minutes to escape. 203rd Mage Battalion launches several ultra-long range optical spell and destroys Carbellius factory along with employees that fail to heed their warning, robbing Dacia off of their vital military facility.Plus Ultra - Chapter I The Dacian War Phase Three - Backhand Blow of the Empire The Dacian war front, under the combined might of 17th Army and 7th Air Fleet, results in the total collapse of the Dacian frontline. More than 2000 slain, and numerous Dacian soldiers captured. Followed after, in the battle which takes place between the main enemy forces of 600,000 against the 70,000 troops of the Empire, the 17th Army breaks through the central part of the Dacian frontline, further cutting off their supply line. The Dacian Army retreat yet suffer from the chaos of their railway system, which speeds up their collapse. Afterwards, Dacia capitulates in 6 weeks to Empire.Plus Ultra - History Outline Aftermath The Imperial Army scored an overwhelming victory, later dubbed the "most realistic exercise maneuver" thanks to their advantages in organized movement, superior firepower, greater mobility, and absolute control of the sky.Plus Ultra - History Outline Battle of the Osfjord (December 1, 1924) The Empire launches an airborne assault on the city's coastal batteries with the 203rd Battalion followed by a large amphibious landing after the coastal batteries are neutralized. Aftermath The Empire creates a large breakthrough behind the Entente Alliance's lines, causing their defenses to collapse and cementing their ultimate defeat. Reference to Real-life Tanya compares the operation's significance to Inchon Landing, however the location and presence of the coastal batteries are reminiscent of the Norwegian portion of Operation Weserübung, and the first use of airborne units to take out a key defensive structure is an allusion to the Battle of Fort Eben-Emael. Arene Massacre (May, 1925) See [[Arene Massacre|''Arene Massacre]]. Operation Revolving Door (10 May 1925) See [[Operation Revolving Door|Operation Revolving Door]]. Legadonia Entente Alliance Norden Incident (June, 1923) See [[Norden Incident|Norden Incident]]. Francois Republic The Francois invasion of the Empire (1923) Background Francois Republic and the Empire recognize each other as the traditional enemy. Their long-smoldering border disputes and territorial issues between the two have erupted into localized wars on multiple occasions in the past.Deus lo vult - Chapter III The Watch/Guard On The Rhine Since Francois is weaker than the Empire, its defense strategy focuses tightly on how to defeat the interior lines of the Empire. To the east and the south, the Union and the Kingdom had left the encirclement against the Empire. They couldn't expect the Exterior Lines will work without their participation. At this rate, they came up with a solution. Before the Empire completes its large-scale mobilization, the Republic's core standing army would storm and subdue the Empire's western region, the source of a great deal of its industry and military power. It also works if the Empire invades a third nation. The effectiveness of this strategy has to be ensured by going on the offensive as fast as possible once the Empire takes action. If the Republic just sits watching the Empire mobilizing the Great Army and achieving their war goal, they would definitely have to face a more powerful potential enemy in future. Its national defense strategy finally came in handy in 1923, when the Empire mobilized its entire Great Army to the north. The Imperial General Staff believed the Republic wouldn't invade the Empire without mobilizing their forces first, which was just the opposite. Invasion One day in 1923, the Republic declares war on the Empire and mobilizes its standing forces to invade the neighboring Imperial border, opening the second front to the Empire. At first, the Republican left wing forces successfully defeat The Imperial Western Army Group in the first battle, pushing the front forward, and the right wing forces is in a standstill. On the other hand, Imperial Western Army Group start delaying their invasion, and the Empire urgently sends the standing units (containing the 'training department) in the central to Western Front. Several months later, the Republican left wing forces capture most land of the Lowland Industry Area yet fail to captured Imperial Western industrial region because of the reinforcements of Great Army, which means that its invasion operation has failed. Aftermath Since the Republican Army fail to break through the defense line of Imperial Western Army Group before the Great Army arrived, most battles here turn from maneuver warfare to trench warfare. Later, several long-standing and large-scale positional warfare break out along the Rhine, and the Republican Army gradually get pushed out of Low Lands industrial region within 2 years. Southern Battle (October 12, 1925 - October 13, 1925) See [[Southern Battle|Southern Battle']]. Russy Federation The Russy Invasion of the Empire (1926)(March 15, 1926 - ?? ??, 1926) See ''The Russy Invasion of the Empire (1926). Reference Category:Terminologies